


hey there delilah

by thelivingflop



Series: haikyuu song inspired oneshots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Musician Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwa chan is so sweet, pure fluff, where can i find an iwa chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop
Summary: inspired by hey there delilah by the plain white tees
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu song inspired oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	hey there delilah

Oikawa sat, staring out of his apartment window in New York. Oikawa listened to the sound of traffic below and his neighbours through the thin walls and watched the hundreds of people hurrying by, weaving through each other to make that final meeting of the day. Oikawa wondered sometimes that maybe if he watched enough people go by, the one he had been separated from for two and a half years would pass by.

A pain shot through Oikawa's heart as he thought about his person on the other side of the world. A single tear rolled down Oikawa's face but he quickly wiped it away at the familiar sound of his laptop alerting him that a call was incoming from the person he loved.

Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat as he opened his laptop and was greeted by deep, brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hey." Oikawa greeted quietly, his voice trembling slightly.

The smile on Iwaizumi's face quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked softly, his voice laced with care and concern.

"It's just-." Oikawa's voice broke. "I miss you."

Oikawa had been in New York for two and a half years now. He had been sent over on a modelling contract and had become one of the most successful models in the world during his time there. His tall, slender body, sharp features and perfect hair was exactly what the world loved.

As much as Oikawa loved being in New York, every day he spent there became a little more painful. The only person he wanted to be with was on the other side of the world, in Japan.

"I miss you too, more than you can imagine." A sad smile dusted itself across Iwaizumi's face. "We'll be back together in six months."

"It's too long." Oikawa whispered.

Oikawa's contract in New York ended in six months and he would go back to Japan to continue working there. Oikawa couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to wake up next to Iwaizumi, he couldn't wait to make two bowls of cereal instead of one, he couldn't wait to hug Iwaizumi every day instead of just the few times they managed to visit each other.

"I know it is but I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here waiting to hold you again." Iwaizumi said, gently.

Oikawa didn't say anything in fear he would start sobbing. He smiled at Iwaizumi and took the time to admire the man through the computer screen. Iwaizumi looked as perfect as usual, he looked like home. As Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi, he realised he was in a different place to where he normally was when they called.

"Where are you?" Oikawa asked. "You're not in our room."

"I'm at the recording studio. I decided to stay late, there was this song I wanted to perfect." Iwaizumi explained.

Iwaizumi was a very successful music artist with millions of fans all over the world. Sometimes when Oikawa was really missing Iwaizumi, he would play some of his music and allow himself to be lost in Iwaizumi's voice.

"Which reminds me." Iwaizumi said, while grabbing his guitar. "I wrote a song for you."

"You did?" Oikawa whispered.

"I did." Iwaizumi said, smiling gently. "Now, listen."

Oikawa immediately felt himself relax as Iwaizumi played the first few chords. His fingers strummed the strings so gently, creating a beautiful sound that made Oikawa just want to smile.

"Hey there, Tōru. What's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away but boy, tonight you look so pretty. Yes, you do."

Oikawa didn't think he looked pretty. He was wearing old sweatpants and an oversized tshirt, his hair was oh so messy and he was wrapped up in blankets but all Oikawa needed to do was look into Iwaizumi's eyes to know he was telling the truth.

"Times square can't shine as bright as you." Oikawa shot Iwaizumi a look as if to say 'I don't believe you' but Iwaizumi only smiled as he continued singing. "I swear, its true."

"Hey there, Tōru. Don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes."

Oikawa took one last glance at Iwaizumi before he shut his eyes and let himself get carried away in Iwaizumi's gentle voice.

"Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side. Oh, it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me. What you do to me." Iwaizumi sang, the perfect amount of gravel in his voice as he held the 'oh's'.

Oikawa swore he felt himself fall a little bit more in love with Iwaizumi. He knew exactly the right words to help soothe Oikawa.

"Hey there, Tōru. I know times are getting hard but just believe me, boy, someday i'll pay the bills with this guitar, we'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good."

Oikawa knew that even if both of their careers disappeared tomorrow and they didn't have everything they have now, he would be happy. As long as Oikawa had Iwaizumi, he was complete. Iwaizumi was home.

"Hey there, Tōru. I've got so much left to say, if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all."

Every song Iwaizumi wrote did take Oikawa's breath away. The way he turned the lyrics into a picture and told a story with his music.

"Oh, it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me. oh, it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me."

Oikawa sometimes wondered what he did to deserve Iwaizumi. Because for Oikawa, Iwaizumi made his heart do little flips and his stomach explode in butterflies. Oikawa wanted to be with Iwaizumi all the time, he wanted to hold Iwaizumi's hand, he wanted to be held in Iwaizumi's arms. In other words, he was completely and utterly in love with Iwaizumi.

"A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way. Tōru, I can promise you that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same. And you're to blame."

As sleep began to take Oikawa away, he smiled fondly at the memory of the pairs first date and the way he had come home with a huge grin on his face. He had been made fun of by his roommates, Makki and Mattsun, for weeks after but Oikawa would have it any other way. It was perfect.

"Hey there, Tōru. You be good and don't you miss me, six more months and you'll be done with work and I'll be making history like I do. You know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to. Hey there Tōru, here's to you, this ones for you."

Oikawa felt a small lump rise in his throat but it was different to earlier. Oikawa felt so much calmer, more at ease. as Iwaizumi finished off the final lyrics and 'ohs', Oikawa wrapped his blankets tighter around himself and imagined it was Iwaizumi cuddling him.

Oikawa didn't even need to open his eyes to know Iwaizumi was staring at him softly, a small smile etched onto his face. Oikawa had woken to that sight a lot of times.

As sleep slowly overtook him, Oikawa almost missed the familiar sound of New York traffic coming from his laptop and the whisper of Iwaizumi's voice.

"I'll see you soon."


End file.
